


天惠时刻

by Beheritoo



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: 月神和刚变成鱿鱼的小猎人一起搞老猎人（妈妈带小孩子学习性知识，用格曼Warnings：童年开端。人外，触手，R-18G





	天惠时刻

天惠时刻

月神和刚变成鱿鱼的小猎人一起搞老猎人（妈妈带小孩子学习性知识，用格曼  
Warnings：童年开端。人外，触手，R-18G

你失败了，面对寂静无人的旷野，格曼听到这样的回响。

如果我们的老猎人足够敏锐，他便可以在声音的愠怒中听出一丝不易察觉的喜悦，由此体会到不祥的意味。  
月之神忠诚的梦境管理者，历史上第一位猎人，在一次中枪后终于踉跄着跪倒在地，成熟又敏捷的猎人自然没有放过这个机会，他闪到老人的面前，使对方在沉痛的攻击中陷入昏厥，直到醒来时脑内还残留着对方的手掌插入腹部的钝痛。

他摸了摸自己的身体，由心口到下腹，完整皮肤包裹着他的脏器，甚至可以说是年轻又柔嫩的。  
很显然有双手越过时间的痕迹抚摸了他老去的身躯，连那些入梦前留下的陈年旧痕都一并抹消掉了。

 

格曼有些不好的预感。他坐在后院茂盛的植物丛中，压碎了大量的植株。草茎渗出汁水，贴到他的皮肉表面，又湿又痒。  
人偶从悄无声息地来到老猎人的身后，她搂住他的腰肢，抱他脱离土地脏兮兮的土地，坐到她柔软的裙摆上。她的动作何其轻柔，格曼顿时感受到昔日爱徒般的关怀，只是她的手，那双白皙的手上没有木制的指节。  
但年长者浸淫在过去的回忆中，《如何追求优雅的女士？》——他依稀记得自己多次阅读过的书目，里面的内容他即便用此刻锈成一团的大脑也能倒背如流。而这本书此时正在燃烧的工坊地板上发挥它最后的光和热，可那又如何呢，梦境总会结束，平凡又愚蠢的猎人会被上古的神明捕获，化为梦境的粮食或者垃圾，但这些都不在他的思考范围内了。  
他已然失了分寸和敏锐，心中的块垒被温柔的轻抚击溃。

格曼在温柔乡中发出一阵轻笑，他好久没有如此纵情地享受过了，自从那个愚蠢的异乡人来到此地，一遍又一遍地往返于梦境和亚楠之间，使用他潜心多年制作出的人偶，每次的长进却总是微乎甚微——而这个脑子乱成一团的家伙居然还想着弑神。

老猎人知晓，没有人能逃脱这噩梦，治愈教会的创始者劳伦斯不行，拜伦维斯学院的威廉大师也不行。只有他，只有他在旧工厂中获得了神明的眷顾，让他成了通晓梦中一切细枝末节，接近神的代理人，但是即便如此，神也没有对这个任劳任怨的老人发发善心，让他脱离这里。  
他忽然想吻一吻身边的人偶，那该死的猎人竟找到了旧工厂的入口（也许他没有想象中那么笨），甚至骗取了他珍视所珍视的人偶的一滴泪珠，并且丝毫不做珍惜，立即将其捏成了嵌在武器上的道具。  
他偏过头，惊慌忽然化做实体，从头将到底将老猎人的身体淋湿了。  
他看到了那张自己整日严加窥伺的面孔。

不，当然不是那位慈悲面貌的人偶，命运跟他开了一个不小的玩笑。他亲口叮嘱过的猎人，又是亲手送上神的餐桌的人，如今贴在他背后上，表情平静到令格曼难以忍受。他的手微微颤抖着捧住猎人的脸，那上面洁净、光滑、没有血污。猎人已经不再是那个狼狈地寻求治愈的异乡人了，格曼的手腕有些颤抖着向下滑去，虎口停在对方白皙的脖子上。他觉得自己这位名义上的徒弟生得过于完美，每个棱角都精雕细琢过的容貌，确实与那位流着污秽之血的后裔有几分相似。  
但你不是她，你这狡猾的异乡人——格曼锁紧了手指。

 

年轻猎人的五官变得模糊起来，由胸腔发出嗤嗤的笑声。  
果然猎人即便老去了也依然是猎人。  
细长的触角缠住了格曼的手指，造成了十指相扣的错觉。但是再纯熟的老猎人在绝对的力量面前也无法挣脱，他的手指快要被扭断了，血像是提前察觉到危险般渐渐退出了指尖。  
苍白的肉掺在在血褐色的枝条间是如此的突兀又美妙，猎人忍不住轻哼出声，他还算可以称之为嘴的部分轻轻吻上了格曼的颈间。更多的粗糙又细长的东西顺着小臂一路绕过腰肢和腹部，像是一双双缠了硬麻的手，肆虐过他的整个躯干。

猎人站了起来，随之被立起的还有被触手包裹住的老猎人。他敬重地望着格曼身后的古神，也是他重生后新的母亲。此时那些细长的枝条已经深入到了猎物的裤子中，她像是指导一般，面对着猎人打开了格曼身体最隐匿器官。

格曼的手指已然被绞得麻木了，但这和大开的双腿相比起显然不值一提。若是纵恣一下自己的想象力便可以猜测到，身后的月神将他的整个身体打开，直到臀缝中都灌满冰冷的空气，这样敞开的模样，让他将如布娃娃一般遭受凌辱。

月神的确是一位慈爱的又尽责的母亲，深知猎人的内心欲望与不得到纾解的悲哀。类似眼睛的裂缝部位看着自己未完全成形的子嗣，彻耳的尖鸣在他们周围包裹着，似翻腾温热的羊水。猎人显然还年幼，懵懂的用新长出的触手摸着格曼的大腿，这是他来到这座畸形的城镇后，一直日思夜寐的身体。其实他已经知道了如何驱使和放纵自己的欲望，如同孩子一般啃咬着自己前任导师刚被治愈过的皮肤。

这是如此熟悉的肌肉，他模模糊糊地记起，自己曾经在这里——腹部、胸口、肋下，肩胛，开过一个又一个子弹大小的血洞。只是一直介于送葬之刃的寒光，多半没能将手指探入其中，感受那温热又粘稠的内里。

我想给你一个美梦。猎人张开嘴，充满爱意的声线在格曼脑内回荡，他显然还无法灵活地驱使那过盛的智慧，他只能近似地模仿母亲。  
但那张口中已经长出了鲨鱼般锐利的牙，格曼能够在血洞般的口中看到尖刺，他的徒弟似乎在一夜之间长成了野兽，而这野兽又通晓起爱情。  
这是多么可笑的经历啊，一个猎人怎么能如此轻易地学会爱呢？多年来从旧亚楠到拜尔金沃斯再到教会镇的狩猎中，他在迷雾的恫吓中疾跑，这一切只教会了他什么是掠夺——杀死一个人便可以获得他的衣服和武器，乃至不计其数肮脏的血液和沉淀的宝石。

这也许都是一场宏大的噩梦，该死的猎人杀了自己，使他在同临终的时间独处起来，人一旦失血过多就会有别样的幻觉，比如此刻，几乎可以列入史上最荒诞的性事之中了。  
不过猎人的阴茎很快打断了他的思考，那虬扎着的器官插入他的干涩的身体。老猎人确实足够年迈了，他的臀部干瘪，身体如暴风中的朽木，从未被使用的部位容纳着滚烫的钝刀，烙入他的体内，使他几近破碎。  
疼痛都是真实的，泪水不自觉地噙满了眼眶，使他的视野里一片血红。他依稀记得治愈教会中有传闻，怪人布拉多会将带有尖刺的铁锤捅入胸腔，以狂乱中寻获清醒。  
可是他如今以亲身分辨出这等可笑的谎言，痛苦从不会让人清醒，若不是口中伸入了滑腻的指尖，他定然会嚎得飓风骤起，让肺都升腾到昏沉的头脑上空。这时柔若无骨的指腹卷住了他的舌根，他的嘴巴似乎在被猎人一只手的操弄着——如果那样东西还能被成为人手的话。

猎人不再是猎人，他的徒弟成了神的子嗣。此时正像孩童般攀着格曼的后背，紧紧抱住，勒到他胁肋寸断的力度。威廉大师渴求的神的共通也是如此这般激烈又绝望的吗？是践踏他的身体，恫吓他的精神，欺瞒他的意志开启的上万双宝眼吗？所以这个沉默地男人才会被永远地坐在观月台前，为自己创造的神迹取名为愚笨吗？钝刀在他的身体中缓缓地抽动起来，格曼想到这血腥又香艳的场面，惊雷一刻不停地击打在他的性欲上。

起初的性爱以老猎人多年的承受的痛楚而言，还在可以接受的范围内。远在禁忌深处的拜伦维斯，也有莹蓝色的怪物躲在黑漆的门廊中抓获落单的学者。每每抱住猎物，便将头部带着倒钩的细管插进猎物的颈侧，若是强行挣开甚至可能将头颅一并扯掉，而吸取脑液的刺激能够以让格曼在一瞬间失禁。血液已经开始凝固在他体内，始作俑者偶尔也能将疯狂的肆虐转为一瞬的快意。可他感受不到自己的精液在欲望中流淌，有些细小到不易察觉的触手早已攻进尿道，不放过任何一丝一毫的欲望种子。

但随后事情就变得不同了，那些触手开始狂乱起来，它们沿着他的脊柱一路向下，所有的手都像是有了生命般奔向同一个归宿。猎人知晓旧的神明即将逝去，便用上难以言喻的速度复制着自己的创造者。  
不…不！趁着猎人沉迷交媾的间隙，格曼喉咙涌入一丝冰凉的空气，几乎用尽全力，排空肺部地喊出来。他的下颌颤抖着，津液不可遏制地顺着脖子灌湿衣领。他已经无法再容下除了那根非人的肿胀的阴茎外更多的东西了。

猎人听到声响歪起头，他还算拥有人的样貌的脸部是如此的天真又无辜。可他在像孩童般捧起老猎人的面颊的同时，下身也在极力地贯穿他。猎人一点一点舔掉下巴上的口水，亲吻他因呼吸急促而干裂的嘴唇，可是一尝到血，就又变得不可收拾起来。

他的身体早就不是用人可以形容的了。格曼低下头，深深地接受了自己被古神操弄着的事实。那神对他的爱怜，几乎要将整个身体都塞入他狭小的后穴中，几次伴随着撕裂的挤入，痛到他再也无法在说服自己这只是一个离奇的噩梦。

猎人的嘴的冷的，捅入他的后穴的软体也是冰凉的，他正在逐渐地丢掉恒温动物的标志，蜕变成全新的物种，人类无法企及的高度。而老猎人已经完全被操开了，过度的扩张将他的肛口撑成一个完美的圆，他的双腿即便没有月神的禁锢也无法再合拢了，反而让那些触手成了支撑他不会倒下的壁垒。随着一根根几乎冲破肠道的手慢慢撤出，他感到血液集中到身下甚至是流出体外，确实，他的下体已经无知觉地残破不堪了。有一片视线正悬在格曼的脑后，慢慢地浮升到空中，如果世上有灵魂的话，格曼也许成了第一位被干出窍的男人。

天可怜见，他还无法死去。猎人的精液一缕缕地淌出来，塞满他的屁股。这有些像亚楠的输血仪式，给了他最后一丝力气，撑至现在都能清晰地用身体感受古神暴戾的性欲。这神的体液也成了什么可以习得永生的法宝了吗？格曼自嘲地想到，身体却也为了维持这份思维的讥讽而留住了猎人欲望的赠礼。他被放了下来，光裸的下身碰到草地上，他一步步看着猎人的样貌如几千年的地质变迁，在瞬间实现。灰褐色的皮肉逐渐占据了格曼的全部视线，肉缝中仍有一双熟悉的眼。他不太畏惧与其直视，更多的是懊恼与愧疚，也许是脐带将他们相连，又或者是猎人早已将自己看成是蜕变的温床。

神明曾用浓雾将他囚禁在后院，他不得不杀死每一个前来狼狈的猎人，用哄骗恫吓甚至暴力，他既是行刑官，又是斗兽场中的野兽，这皿中养蛊般的杀戮也是如此促成了自己。  
不再有任何支撑的格曼无声地倒下了，脸沾着潮湿的泥土，他早已忘记自己的镰刀落在何处。老猎人的面色惨白，血沫和粘液一点一点从口中涌出，他牙齿打颤，躯干如濒死的鱼一般贴着地面微微痉挛，鳔则顺着开裂的背鳍缝隙流了一地。

在下一次醒来时，他又怎么能想到，新的胜者已经同裁决者一起捣烂了他矍铄的神经。而自己则在燃烧的工坊前，成了下一个愚蠢又好奇心旺盛的猎人的新的人偶道具。

“Farewell，Good Hunter.”  
格曼听到自己僵硬的身体发出女人般的声音。

Fin.

Freetalk：

https://photo.weibo.com/2766866421/wbphotos/large/mid/4372706280903486/pid/a4eb07f5ly1g33jhkbwtzj218g0qoaid

这是我！很早以前照的！那时候还不会用PS4传移动设备，拿手机照的，忽然翻出来，我好喜欢这张，看到这段字幕，前因后果都忘得差不多了，于是凭着我的幻想写出这么一篇。感慨，格曼老师真的好搞！我好爱他！


End file.
